I Like You
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Leo spends every single day with Lili Rochefort.  Some bad things happen and some good things happen each day.  But will Leo be able to tell Lili that he likes her?


**I Like You**

I spent every day with her. We had breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. We went to the park together whenever we had the chance.

On Sundays we go to the mall. Well, I never really liked going there and shopping. I don't like shopping that much only when necessary. But she would beg me to go and I just can't stand to get my hair pulled. Yes, if I refuse to do something with her she would pull my hair until she gets her way. Some people call her a spoiled brat because of that. But I didn't think she was a spoiled brat…okay…maybe a little. But she's a really nice person and she's very pretty.

"Hold my bags, Leo!" Lili exclaimed to me as she shoved some bags into my arms. Those bags were filled with many clothes and many shoes. I once told her it was unnecessary to buy so much things but she would always tell me that she's rich and that she can buy as many clothes, shoes, jewelry, hats, gloves, and belts as she wants.

"Lili…" I groaned in annoyance but held her heavy bags anyway. "If you keep buying all of this stuff then you won't have any more stuff to buy in this mall!" I told her with a frown on my face.

"Then I'll just have to go to another country and buy some clothes at that mall, Leo!" Lili exclaimed with a huge smile on her face that made her look even prettier than she already was.

"Hmmm…" I shook my head. "And why do I have to hold your bags every time we come here to this mall?" I demanded to know as we entered _another_ clothes store.

"Because you're a guy, and the guy gets to hold their girlfriend's stuff," Lili answered making me blush a little. I mean, she wasn't…my girlfriend. We're just friends, that's all. And we spent every day together…

"Uh…Lili?" I said as I dropped her bags onto the floor to give my arms some rest. Lili was busy checking out the dresses.

"Yes?" Lili replied as she picked out a short black strapless dress. I stared at her for a very long moment before asking her a question.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" I asked her. Lili stopped moving for a minute but then smiled at me and nodded. I felt myself blush even more.

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. We're friends, right?" Lili asked me with a giggle. I nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, just friends…" I said quietly as I sat down on a chair near her bags that I had dropped on the ground.

"I'm going to try this dress on and then buy it," Lili told me as she showed me the black dress she had picked out. I just glanced at it and nodded.

"Okay," I said with a heavy sigh this time. Lili grinned at me before walking off to a dressing room or something. You know, I was waiting for her to say we were more than friends. But she said the opposite. Maybe she's waiting for me to say it? I don't know…

On Mondays Lili and I go to Six Flags Magic Mountain. I mean, she never got tired of it. Every time when we went there she demanded that we get on X2 first, that new crazy rollercoaster with the fire coming out at you. I mean, seriously, who puts real fire on a rollercoaster? Just between you and me…I was terrified of that rollercoaster. But Lili _insisted_ that we go on that first.

"Lili…" I groaned as we waited in line. We had the flash passes to skip the ridiculously long line for the X2. Seriously, it was ridiculous. I felt sorry for the people who stood in that stupid line.

"What's the matter, Leo?" Lili giggled as we continued to wait for us to be let in. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," I admitted as I glared at her. "I hate this rollercoaster,"

"Be a man, Leo. I'm the one who is supposed to be scared and you're the one who is supposed to comfort me," Lili giggled as she messed around with her flash pass thing that was attached to her pants belt. Lili was looking really pretty today. She was wearing some white jeans, a white tank top with flower designs all over it, and dark gray shoes. She smiled at me. "It's a good thing we have these flash passes, right, Leo? Skip the line, save time with the Flash Passes!"

"Right," I sighed.

"Oh! They're letting us in now! I want to sit in the front, don't you, Leo?" Lili excitedly grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me up some stairs…literally.

"_No!"_ I thought bitterly as we made it to the rollercoaster. Now we just had to wait in a very short line to get on the dreadful rollercoaster.

"What are you so afraid of, Leo?" Lili questioned me as she continued to hold my hand. I blushed and I could see that she was blushing some too.

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcastically. "The fire maybe?"

"You actually think we're going to get burned alive? Leo, we get on this rollercoaster every Monday," Lili reminded me.

"I know that. But people tend to get lazy and mess up machinery. What if the flames came out too far and burned our faces off?" I asked.

"Who knows, it might happen," A voice told me from behind followed by some girl giggling. I turned around and saw Hwoarang and Xiaoyu standing behind us. Hwoarang had this smirk on his face and Xiaoyu kept giggling.

"We weren't talking to you," I told him as I glared at him. After that I turned back around and tugged my hand away from Lili's to fold my arms across my chest.

"The flames just might burn us alive. And when we come back we'll be all gone. Our ashes had done flown off into the air already," Hwoarang snickered.

"Oh Hwoarang, stop it," Xiaoyu told him as she covered her mouth to stop giggling. Hwoarang shook his head and laughed.

"Fine, fine, but I warned you," Hwoarang told me.

"Ignore them," Lili said as she glared at Hwoarang. "If he speaks again I'll kick him in the mouth to shut him up,"

"That'll be awesome," I smiled. My smile then vanished when it was our turn to get onto the rollercoaster.

"Come on, Leo!" Lili grabbed my hand and tugged me onto the seat. I sat on the left and she sat on the right. The people that worked there made sure we were all secure. My eyes were getting wide and Lili looked over at me and waved excitedly.

"Oh no…" I moaned and waved back unexcitedly. After that the ride took off backwards and we began going up. Some slow music started playing after that. Who plays slow music on an extreme rollercoaster?

"Whoo!" Lili screamed and raised her hands in the air once we made it to the top. I was clutching onto the handles for dear life and I closed my eyes just as we went down. I could hear everyone screaming on the ride and I could hear Lili. I think Lili was the loudest. I kept my eyes closed the whole ride and I could feel the heat of the fire that came blasting towards us. I almost yelled at that part, really.

When the ride ended I quickly got out and helped Lili out. "Lili, can we go home now? I don't think I'm ready for more rides…" I mumbled as we left the X2.

"Nonsense!" Lili exclaimed and tugged on my hand. "We're going home after we get on ALL of the rides, just like last Monday!" She told me as she pulled me towards Viper, another rollercoaster…with lots of loops.

"Oh…" I groaned in irritation as we made it to Viper. We went the flash pass way and we got on right away. I sat right next to Lili who was smiling widely.

"Don't look unhappy, Leo, smile!" Lili demanded.

"I can't," I grumbled. Even though I didn't like being here I loved to spend time with my best friend, Lili Rochefort. Yeah, best friend, nothing more, even though I wish it to be so.

"Smile," Lili hissed in a more demanding tone. I didn't listen and she started growling like a vicious lion or something. And she really sounded like one too!

I quickly put on a big fake smile. "I'm smiling!" I said in a fake cheery tone. Lili looked away from me in satisfaction and the rollercoaster began moving.

After the ride was over I had a terrible headache. I told Lili but she didn't believe me. She told me it was just an excuse to leave the amusement park. "Let's get on Revolution next, Leo! And then after that we'll get something to eat and some ice cream. How does that sound?" Lili asked me as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"It sounds…alright, as long as I'm with you," I told her with a smile on my face. I saw her blush and I blushed as well.

"Okay," She said quietly.

Once we made it to the Revolution rollercoaster we took the flash pass way and got on real quick. There was hardly anyone there. I guess nobody liked the Revolution that much. Lili screamed the entire ride and I just sat there, enjoying the cold breeze on my face. You see, it was pretty hot today. When the rollercoaster stopped Lili was laughing and I helped her out of her seat.

"That was so fun!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"You always have fun on those rides!" I told her with a laugh. "Every Monday!"

"I know! Now let's go eat somewhere," Lili pulled me along. "Hmmm…let's eat at Panda Express. We ate at Johnny Rockets last time," Lili told me as we headed back towards Viper. I frowned. I liked eating at Johnny Rockets. And I wouldn't mind eating there again.

When we made it to Panda Express we walked into it. After that we walked over to a counter and were surprised to see…Panda working there and Jin Kazama. I thought I saw Hwoarang and Xiaoyu eating some noodles at a table but shook my head and forgot about it.

I laughed at Jin and he glared at me. I was about to ask him why was he working there but he cut me off real quick. "Don't ask," He growled through clenched teeth. I continued laughing while Lili got us our food.

"Wow, Jin, I know you don't want me to ask but…how did you end up working here?" I asked anyway. Jin glared at me coldly and opened his mouth to answer but then Panda bumped into him with her huge body and Jin fell to the floor. I thought I heard Panda snicker but…pandas can't snicker…can they?

"That's none of your business…" Jin growled as he got to his feet. I shrugged and went outside to sit down at a table. Lili joined me soon after and smiled at me.

"What a surprise that, that overgrown panda is working here at Panda Express. I think that foul beast shouldn't even be working here," Lili told me. "So I had actual people make our food," Lili kept talking.

"I understand," I nodded as I ate my rice.

"I mean, who wants a dirty animal cooking food for people? How did that beast get that big anyway? Pandas aren't that big for crying out loud!" Lili exclaimed. She didn't even touch her food yet. This was another thing about Lili. She talked too much, which was annoying.

"I hear you," I said as I drank some water out of my water bottle that Lili got me. I wasn't actually listening to her. I was too busy eating my meal and drinking my delicious water.

"It's not possible for a panda to get that big!" Lili kept on talking. "I mean, did that Xiaoyu girl spray paint a polar bear or something?"

I started laughing after she said that. "Spray paint a polar bear?"

"Yeah," Lili nodded. "She might have actually done that to that overgrown beast! Is it even legal to have an animal that big in your home? I've heard that she actually sleeps in the same bed with the thing. How foul is that?"

"Great foul I guess," I said.

"What if the beast snapped one day and ate her alive? I sure wouldn't want a big animal living in my home! Is it legal in Japan? I'll have to ask her. And how can an animal understand her? I've heard she even rides the thing to school!" Lili exclaimed.

By now Lili's food was forgotten and cold. And my food was all gone because I ate it.

"Sounds insane to me," I smiled at her.

"What sounds insane?" Xiaoyu approached us along with Hwoarang. After that they sat down with us, which was very irritating. I wanted to be alone with Lili.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"We were just talking about your pet panda," Lili gave Xiaoyu a fake smile.

"Oh. Panda is so nice to everyone. She can cook, dance, fight, and do many other things! But I really don't like that other bear…Kuma," Xiaoyu said.

"So Panda _is_ a bear and not a panda?" Lili looked at Xiaoyu.

"Oh Panda _is_ a panda. She's just so huge," Xiaoyu giggled.

"I want a rematch with Kazama," Hwoarang said out of the blue. The girls looked at him including me.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"I bet Kazama feels ashamed working at Panda Express with that overgrown bear," Hwoarang laughed. "How humiliating,"

"Panda isn't a bear!" Xiaoyu squealed angrily and slapped Hwoarang on the arm. Hwoarang rubbed his arm in pain.

"Ouch!" Hwoarang yelled.

"And she isn't overgrown either! She's a perfectly normal panda!" Xiaoyu shouted at him. Jin suddenly came over with a cold look on his face.

"Could you keep it down out here? You are disturbing the peace," Jin said quietly.

"Who cares?" Hwoarang asked as he glared at Jin. Jin growled and turned around, not wanting to pick a fight with Hwoarang right now. "Hey, Kazama!" Hwoarang called out just as Jin was about to enter the building again.

"What?" Jin hissed.

"Fetch me a water bottle, will ya?" Hwoarang said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Get your own darn water bottle," Jin spat before leaving.

"We have to go now, right, Lili?" I said as I stood up. I didn't want to be around Hwoarang and Xiaoyu anymore. They were very weird.

"Sure. Let's go get some ice cream now," Lili stood up and we both walked away. I could feel Hwoarang's and Xiaoyu's eyes on us as we walked.

"Actually…let's not get some ice cream," I told her quietly.

"Why not?" Lili asked as she glared at me.

"They know where we're going now and they'll be going there. They're annoying and I'd rather not see them again," I replied.

"Fine. Let's get on Roaring Rapids!" Lili exclaimed. I agreed and we went.

Lili ended up getting soaked on Roaring Rapids and I ended up being dry as I don't know what.

Next we got on Tatsu which was not fun for me. But it was extremely fun for Lili. She screamed very loud in my ear the whole ride.

After that we got on Ninja. Well, to get to Ninja we had to walk all the way up some big hill. I hated it. "I'm so tired…" I groaned.

"So am I but we're not turning back! Forward we go!" Lili exclaimed as she kept walking. I let out an annoyed sigh and followed her. Ninja was okay I guess. It wasn't like X2 that's for sure!

Then we went to Déjà Vu the rollercoaster. I had got on it many times before and hated it more than X2. "Lili, please! I don't want to get on this rollercoaster! It makes my head hurt!" I exclaimed as we took the flash pass way.

"Excuses, excuses," Lili shook her head as we got onto the rollercoaster. I held onto the handles of the seat I was sitting in and closed my eyes. Oh how I hated rollercoasters, especially this one!

After several hours we left Six Flags Magic Mountain…FINALLY!

On Tuesdays we would go to the park together just to relax and take our minds off things. We sat under a big tree, the same one we always sat at. Lili always brought her diary with her whenever we went to the park. And I would always wonder what she writes in there. I would like to know if she wrote about me in there.

"Lili, what do you write in your diary anyway?" I asked her as I placed my hands behind me head while lying down on the grass under the tree. Lili was leaning against the tree writing rapidly in her diary. She wore some jean shorts, a pink shirt, and pink boots.

"That's private, Leo," Lili told me with a giggle as she turned her head to look at me. I looked at her and she suddenly put her diary away. After that she crawled closer to me and kissed my forehead. I blushed madly and so did she after she did that. "You're so cute, Leo," She told me with a big smile on her face.

"Y-You too, Lili," I stuttered. I stared into her eyes for a long moment but then looked away. I really wanted to kiss her on the lips. But I just couldn't do it. Not now anyway.

"It's such a nice day, huh?" Lili asked as she looked up at the sky. "It's such a nice day to be here with you, Leo,"

"Same here, Lili," I grinned.

On Wednesdays Lili and I hang out at her mansion all day long. Lili forced me to watch Twilight with her which was so boring to me. Lili was all crazy about it and said her favorite character was Edward. To me Edward is just some sorry excuse for a vampire. And he's too pale. Plus, it looks like he's wearing red lipstick.

"Lili, I really hate this movie," I told her as I slumped on the couch that was in front of her big screen TV.

Lili suddenly sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Just be quiet and watch the movie," She told me. I blushed and agreed immediately.

On Thursdays Lili and I go to a track at an abandoned school. She and I always raced each other on Thursdays. I actually didn't like it.

"Come on, Leo! Are you ready?" Lili asked me as she stood on the track field. She was wearing some white shorts, white shoes, and a white shirt along with white fingerless gloves. I was just wearing my regular clothes.

"I'm coming…" I mumbled as I stepped up beside her. She was a faster runner than me and she always won.

"Don't look unhappy, Leo," Lili told me in an angry tone. "When you are spending time with me you're supposed to be happy!"

"Inside I'm happy. Outside I'm unhappy," I grumbled in annoyance.

"I demand you to be happy and smile!" Lili growled.

"And what if I say no?" I questioned.

Lili stomped her foot on the ground furiously. "You will say no such thing!"

"Don't you have school or something?" I asked, ignoring what she had just said. Lili grabbed onto my hair quickly and pulled as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" I yelled and tried to get my hair free. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Not until you smile!" Lili screamed as she continued to pull my hair. How in the world am I supposed to smile when I am getting my hair pulled?

"I can't smile!" I exclaimed. "I'm in pain!"

"Smile!" Lili shouted.

"Stop pulling on my hair and maybe then I'll smile!" I hollered. Lili suddenly let go of my hair and I fell to the ground, rubbing my head.

"Smile now, Leo," Lili demanded. "And remember, I always get what I want,"

I put on a fake smile. "Happy now? And you don't own me, Lili. I can do whatever I want when I want," I told her.

"Then how come you always hang out with me every single day?" Lili questioned with a raised eyebrow. She looked very curious.

"Maybe because…you're my friend," I replied as I stood up. "Yeah, that's right, you're my friend,"

Lili looked disappointed for a few seconds but that look turned into a smile. "Right…a friend," She told me and got into a starting position to run. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," I answered in a dull tone. I really didn't like this.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Lili exclaimed and took off. Just when I was about to take off something hit me from behind hard and I went crashing to the ground.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Someone said from behind me. I turned over onto my back and looked up at Asuka Kazama along with Ling Xiaoyu and…Panda.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head. It felt as if someone just hit me with a metal bat or something.

"I just got finished hitting the back of your head," Asuka shrugged like it was nothing. I glared at her and got to my feet.

"Why'd you do that?" I demanded to know.

"Because I felt like it," Asuka answered.

"Are you two going to fight…?" Xiaoyu asked with a worried look on her face. "…because I was going to ask all of you if you wanted to go to my party that I'm having on Saturday. You have to wear a costume when you come," Xiaoyu said.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Leo and Asuka won't fight. But it'll be Asuka and I who will be fighting," Lili said from behind us. We all looked and she was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, well if isn't Lili Roachfort," Asuka laughed.

"It's Rochefort!" Lili screamed and ran towards Asuka, throwing a punch to her face. Asuka was caught off guard by this and fell onto her back on the ground.

"Oh no you didn't!" Asuka yelled.

"Oh yes I did!" Lili yelled back. Asuka then jumped to her feet and did her Whiplash attack on Lili. Lili got hit and fell to the ground.

The fight continued on and on and on until the next day. Yup, that was a very long time.

On Fridays Lili and I would scare everyone in the night. First up was Kazuya Mishima. We've never tried to scare him before. Kazuya was walking down a dark sidewalk slowly, unaware that Lili and I were following him.

"Lili, how are we going to scare this guy?" I whispered to her. I didn't like this at all. I would very much like to kill Kazuya. That is why I entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 after all, to get revenge.

"He used to be with a woman named Jun Kazama who gave birth to his son, Jin Kazama. Jun Kazama is dead so it would be quite a shock to see her alive again," Lili whispered back to me. I didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I'm bringing Jun back to life to haunt him. Check this out…" Lili dug into her purse and pulled out some kind of gadget. It was round with a whole lot of buttons on it.

"So…that's going to bring some dead woman back to life?" I asked. I didn't get it.

"No silly, this will make a hologram of her. Watch this," Lili pressed a big blue button on the small round device and suddenly, a hologram of a woman was standing in front of Kazuya up ahead. Kazuya stopped in his tracks.

"J-Jun…?" Kazuya stared.

I was about to compliment on the device but Lili suddenly laughed out loud and accidently pressed another button on the device. The hologram started fading in and out and Kazuya knew it was a hologram now.

"What…?" Kazuya turned around to see us and glared at us. There was fury in his eyes. "What are you doing here? I demand to know what the heck you are doing!"

"Let's get out of here…" I whispered to Lili who was glaring at Kazuya.

"You can't demand me to do anything, Sir kills-a-lot!" Lili screamed at him. Kazuya started walking towards us. I grabbed onto Lili's arm and pulled her away.

"Do you want to be killed?" I yelled at her as we ran.

On Saturdays Lili and I usually went to the beach but Lili _insisted_ that we go to Xiaoyu's stupid party. I was dressed…in a Pikachu costume. Lili forced me to wear it and she claimed that I looked sooooooo cute in it. Well, I thought otherwise.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lili asked from beside me. She was dressed as Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog. I have to say…she looked kind of ridiculous.

"No," I replied in a dead and dull tone. We were in the middle of Xiaoyu's house. Loud music was playing and people were dancing around wearing unusual costumes.

"Hey!" Xiaoyu and Panda came running over to us…she was dressed as Panda herself. And what do you know, Panda was dressed as Xiaoyu. How weird is that?

"Do you want to be a Panda?" Lili asked Xiaoyu as she stopped in front of us. Xiaoyu giggled and nodded.

"Sometimes I wish upon the stars to be a Panda. And Panda wishes upon the stars to be me," XIaoyu answered with another giggle.

"…why?" I asked as I stared at the overgrown panda and Xiaoyu.

"I don't know. I never really thought about that," Xiaoyu said with a thoughtful look on her face. I shook my head and I spotted Jin walking around dressed as Toucan Sam. When Jin caught me looking at him he mouthed something to me.

I think he said "don't ask" or something. Whatever, it's not like I care. But then suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Hwoarang dressed as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Hwoarang exclaimed with a laugh. "Pikachu, I've been looking all over for you!"

"…huh?" I just stared at him.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Hwoarang demanded me and pushed me. I glared at him and socked him in the face. Hwoarang fell to the ground.

"Don't ever push me again!" I yelled.

"Pikachu, how can you punch your own best friend? Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Hwoarang got to his feet and pointed towards Jin. "Use volt tackle on Kazama!"

"Are you dumb?" I questioned.

Hwoarang was about to answer but I cut him off quickly.

"Wait, don't answer that," I told him. I then turned around and headed towards the entrance of the house. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Leo!" I heard Lili calling me. But I ignored her and left the house. She was crazy just like them! Everyone had a problem.

I ripped the Pikachu costume off and threw it to the ground. After that I began stepping on it. Why was I letting Lili boss me around all the time? Wait, I know why. It's because I like her.

"Leo, what's the matter?" Lili asked me as she stopped in front of me. "And why'd you take off your Pikachu costume?" She questioned as she eyed my clothing that I was now wearing. I was wearing my regular clothes again.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I felt stupid in that costume?" I replied sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Geez, sorry about that. All you had to do was tell me you didn't like Pikachu. I would've made you wear a Meowth costume," Lili told me with a roll of her eyes.

"Stop bossing me around, Lili," I growled.

"Make me," Lili challenged as she placed her hands on her hips.

I sighed heavily and sat down on the grass that we were standing on. Lili sat down next to me and frowned.

"If I tell you a secret…will you stop bossing me around?" I questioned. Lili shrugged.

"It depends on what kind of secret it is," Lili answered.

"It's about you and me," I told her.

"I guess…I could stop bossing you around if you tell me this secret," Lili said getting interested now.

"Okay…" I breathed and closed my eyes. "Lili, I really like you. I like, like you, okay? I like you a whole lot," I said with my eyes still closed. I was afraid of what she was going to say.

"I like you too…so much," Lili said quietly from beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at her in surprise. She was staring at me and blushing madly. I was blushing as well.

"That means a lot to me, Lili," I said as took her in my arms. I was nervous at what I was about to do next.

I kissed her lips.

And she returned it.

I guess it wasn't that hard just to tell her how I felt.

_THE END_


End file.
